Tutor Trouble
'Tutor Trouble '''is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill walking in a small town near Saffron City, which is made up of tall trees, and about six houses. Eevee is sitting on Scott's head, and Bulbasaur is walking by his side, examining Scott's new cast. Scott: Woah.... Pretty small town! Jill: Yeah, it is! Scott approaches a red painted house, with a sign reading "''Matico Piper, Move Tutor" Scott: Move Tutor? Jill: You don't know what a Move Tutor is? Scott: Yes Jill, I know. Bulbasaur: Bulb, Bulba, Bulba. Jill: You do know what a Move Tutor is? Scott: I NEVER SAID THAT! Jill: ....A move Tutor literally teaches a Pokemon an Attack. Scott: Pffft. Duh! How could ou possibly think that I didn't know what it was? Jill: Well you kind of said that you- Scott: I'M GOING IN! Scott knock on the door really loudly. Scott: HEY MATICO!! Woah that's a weird name-I WANT TO LEARN FROM YOU! The door opens almost right away, and an old man is shown in the house. Man: I am Matico. Now, what do you want? Scott: I yelled pretty loudly, you didn't hear? Matico: WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Scott: I heard you're a Move Tutor! Would you mind teaching my Bulbasaur a move? Matico: WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT!? Eevee: Eevee! Scott: Um... The sign.... Matico: WHAT SIGN!? Scott: ....The one by your door.... Matico lets out an annoying giggle. Matico: I know. I'm just messing with you! Come right this way! Scott: ... Scott and Jill enter the house, but Matico stops them. Jill: What's wrong? Matico: I'm sorry, but unless you want me to teach a Pokemon of yours a move, than I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside. Jill: Okay. No problem. Jill walks outside, and sits on the ground. Scott: Eevee, go sit with Jill! Eevee: Eeve? Matico: Yes, only the Pokemon being trained. Eevee: EEV! Eevee hops on to Jill's lap. Scott: Bye Eevee! Eevee: Eeb! Matico: Heehee! Matico raises his big bushy eyebrows, and makes a strange face. Scott: Are you okay!? Matico: Yeah! Why? Scott: Um... No reason! Matico: OKeeay! Matico leads Scott into his house, which is filled with old antiques. Scott sits down on Matico's orange couch. Scott: Man! This is comfy! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur starts jumping on it. Matico: THIS WAY, YOU LEETLE ZANGOOSE! Hehehehe! Scott: Um... Okay.. Scott picks up his Bulbasaur with his healthy hand, and follows Matico into an inside arena. Scott: Woah! Coo- Matico: WHICH MOVE YOU WANNA TO LEARN? Scott: Um... I don't know.... Matico: Hm... Bulbasaur, Eh? Matico grabs Bulbasaur, and starts sniffing Bulbasaur. Scott: What are you doing? Matico throws Bulbasaur over to Scott, who hardley catches it, and whistles. Matico: Does 'dis Bulbasaur know Seeeeeeeeeeed Bomb? Scott: Never heard of it... Matico: It's an attack. Scott: No Duh. Matico: Allow me to demonstrate. DELORES! GET OVA HERE! Scott: Is Delores your wife? Matico: No! A big Pokemon runs over to Matico. Scott: It's a Pokemon? Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokemon. Legend has it that one rare occasions, its head will fall off and continue on as an Exeggcute. Scott: .....Delores the Exeggutor.... Bulbasuar: Bulba.? Matico: Yus! Delores, my pride and glory! She was with me when I felt down, and she was always there fo' meh. Now, use Seed Bomb! Delores: Eeeeegs! The Exeggutor opens on of its mouth, and a white orb appears in front of its mouth. Moments later, multiple glowing seeds shoot out of them, and hit the wall across the room, exploding on impact. Scott: Cool! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Wait... You wanna teach my Bulbasaur THAT!? It already known ENERGY BALL. Isn't that good enough? Matico walks right up to Scott, and takes his hat off, allowing Scott's messy hair to spread out. Scott: Can I have my hat back? Matico: Boy! Don't you wanna be a Pokemon Master! Scott: Yeah, but what does that have to do with my hat!? Matico: Well, if ya really wanna achive greatness, you gotta do EVERYTHING! Scott: Everything!? Matico: Yurp! Everything! Delores walks towards Bulbasaur, and starts making faces at it. Bulbasaur: BULBA! Scott: Hm... Even purposly let my Pokemon get knocked out? Matico: Well... No.... Scott: So not EVERYTHING! Ha! I proved you wrong! Matico: You wanna learn it or not? Scott: My Bulbasaur can learn it soon! Take it away, Matico! Matico: Come here, Bolbasowre. Bulbasaur runs over to Matico. Matico: Let's teach you this move! Jill and Eevee are sitting outside, watching a Clefable chase a Marill in a friendly way. Jill: Eevee, I wonder what life was for you before Scott obtained you. Did you live with your Evolutions? Did you scavenger for your own food? I wish I could talk to Pokemon.... Girl: Yeah! That would be so cool! Jill: Huh? Jill turns around, and a tall girl with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing mostly blue and brown colors. A tall, beautiful Ninetails is sitting by her side. Girl: Hi, my name is Rose. You? Jill: Jill. Rose: Cute Eevee! Rose gently pets Eevee behind the ears. Rose: It yours? Jill: No, it's my friend's. He is inside getting his Bulbasaur trained. Rose: That boy made a good choice. My Venusaur has helped me win so many battles! Jill: Your Ninetails is simply stunning! Jill reaches out, and pets Rose's Pokemon. Rose: Thanks! I clean it everyday, and brush its hair twice a day. It's teeth are hard. It doesn't like it when I touch its mouth. Jill: Haha, yeah. Rose: Well anyway, I gotta go. Got some Pokemon to take care of, just like Ninetails! Jill: Bye. Nice meeting you! Rose walks off, with her Pokemon following her. Jill: I love it when people care that much about their Pokemon. Matico continues to train Bulbasaur. Matico: OKAY!!! Try it now!! Delores runs into another room. Bulbasaur: Bulba, Saur! Bulbasar opens its mouth slowly. Matico: Ya, now do what I taught ya! Bulbasaur creates a white ball that appears in front of its mouth. Matico: Ya!! You know what to do! The white ball turns green, and Bulbasaur fires an Energy Ball attack instead. Matico: NO, NO, NO! THAT ISN'T WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO! Scott: Hey! Don't yell at him! Matico: BUT HE IS DOOOWIN IT WRONG! Matico picks up Bulbasaur, and yells in its face. Matico: YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!? I am the PERFECT Pokemon Move Tutor! Bulbasaur: Boooo! Scott: Stop yelling at my precious Bulbasaur! Scott takes back his Bulbasaur. Matico: He is doing the whole attack COMPLETLEY WRONG! Scott: That's it! I don't care about you teaching him a new move! I can teach it to him by myself! Matico: Don't you walk away from meh! Scott opens the door, and walks back outside. Scott: YOU ARE CRAZY, OLD MAN! Matico: Delores, I need some Coffee! Jill: That was fast! Eevee hops off of Jill's lap, and runs over to Scott's side. Scott: He didn't learn it. because MATICO IS CRAZY! But.... I'm skilled! I can teach Bulbasaur the rest! Jill: Okay then... Scott: Now, let's head off to the gym! Jill: Uggg.... Okay! Category:Episodes